


midnight love

by sukker_sugar



Series: i'll be your blogging girl in red [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Angst, F/F, F/M, Self-Reflection, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar
Summary: It hurt to see them. To see them so happy, when she had unresolved feelingsBased onmidnight loveby girl in red
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: i'll be your blogging girl in red [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966033
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	midnight love

**Author's Note:**

> this is NOT djwifi salt do NOT take as such i love them, too

Marinette sighed, looking up to her ceiling and laying her arm over her forehead. The blanket laid over her legs and her pillows made a nice cushion, helping to remove the tension in her shoulders. But in the end, even the comfort of her own room couldn’t help to remove the feelings she had boiling inside her. 

Alya was her best friend, and she always would be, but Marinette found it increasingly harder by the day - and by the conversation, really - to shove her fantasies to the back of her mind. Stuttering was constantly on the tip of her tongue, and she wished to sweep Alya off her feet, carrying her to relax a bit. 

She had always observed the way Alya worked so hard constantly. Marinette  _ did _ know how much work it took to run such a big blog, after all. She adored the way Alya had such a concentrated look upon her face as she sat, typing away at three in the morning. It was almost admirable, her diet being monster energy and naan for almost a week straight. 

However, it was painstaking to hear her go on and on about how she loved Nino so much. 

Marinette loved seeing her happy, hearing her excited voice when recalling events. Like the dates they went on, the time they spent together. The kisses they shared. 

She wasn’t jealous of Nino, no. Far from it, in reality. She was genuinely happy for them. Nino had been her childhood best friend, and they hung out occasionally, still. But, she still wanted Alya. It was a kick in the gut to hear how much fun they had, it was terrifying to interpret her words as they had no chance. 

Marinette turned over onto her side, grabbing her phone and pulling the blanket up to her chest. She only noticed that she started crying when she wiped a tear from her cheek. 

Besides, she didn’t have another identity Alya looked up to. There was no grand figure Alya put above anything else. 

Her phone screen lit up before she had the chance to turn it on. It had Alya’s caller ID. Hesitantly, Marinette answered the call. 

“What’s up?”

“Girl, you’ll never guess what Nino and I did today!” Alya turned her camera on, holding up her hand. 

There was a golden band across her ring finger. It hadn’t been there before, not before their- 

_ Oh. _

**Author's Note:**

> NEVER MIND IM NOT DONE WITH THE ANGST SHDHJDHFG  
> so uhhh expect an ✨angst fest✨ because spotify decided to leave all the angsty girl in red songs for last  
> tumblr is sukker-sugar


End file.
